Brief Encounter
by Secret Persona
Summary: Sorry I had to repost this. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Brief Encounter

-1-

shogyo mujo – all things are in flux and nothing is permanent

Jordan Carter, average… wait one moment, take a closer look maybe you'll find something extraordinary, something worth taking the time to step back and look a little closer, you decide.

Like most boys his age he was neither scrawny nor built but some where placed in between. To the uncaring eye he was almost a carbon copy of every other teenager in high school. Not very many people saw his rather, haphazard melancholy, hazel-grayish eyes. Many people feel alone when suffocating for breathing space, such as Jordan who was plagued with friends, but ask yourself this, would you consider some one a friend who doesn't bother to ask what's wrong?

Jordan Carter was friend with Charlize Lynn, who was complete his only off-key friend but nevertheless a friend who didn't mind purposing the question so many failed to ask.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlize was more than just a pretty face; she was sensual. But that wasn't what made her so unusually individual. Yes her eyes were more than just eyes; she had the most uncommonly stunning pale blue eyes that Aphrodite's enchanted gaze would fall short of, a hundred times over. But that wasn't what fueled the enigma behind her. It was her uncanny ability to know when you wanted her that made her more than just any other person; it was as if, though may it be impossible, she was connected to people in more than a bodily way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Jordan was some times the center of the circle at school. Some were there to bask in his presence others were there just cause it was the there to be. The one person Jordan wanted to be there was some where else.

Charlize, like almost any other day was off daydreaming in her chaotic free corner of the school's courtyard. Her spot was always empty, but she filled it with all her little hobbies. But for some reason the electricity in the air was much more potent than usual. Maybe it had to do with what Charlize saw that day. Charlize was daydreaming but this was not a hallucination, she clear saw a boy with an unusual weapon plead for her help. All she could remember was the sadness so deeply embedded in the boys blue eyes. She wanted to know more. Was this boy indeed searching for her or was calling out to anyone and Charlize happened to be the one who received his message?


	2. Chapter 2

A Distance Friend

-2-

Charlize, who was still troubled by what she saw, she decided to simply brush it off, she assumed that it was just a figment of her imagination and that she wouldn't be able to get her license if the DMV Employee thought she was crazy. She got off the bus to meet Jordan; he wanted to wish her luck.

"Hi Charlize, good luck don't think you'll do find," Jordan whispered while hugging her.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, just have fun." Jordan laughed, "I mean… err Never mind, see yea later"

"Bye" Charlize yelled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlize was two blocks away from the DMV and there was little time to spare. She started to walk towards her destination, when her eyes fell upon a chain lying not to far off course. She walked to where her eyes were stuck on; she went to pick up the item that caught her eye so easily. It was an orange looking star but this star had a face. As soon as she picked this trinket up she felt different as though she wasn't the same girl she was a few minutes before. She recalled a memory she had when her mother told her that nothing is set in stone.

Like most things Charlize just shrugged it off, and continued on her way to the DMV. About a block away she notices some thing in the windows of the buildings on the way, despite the fact there was no one behind her she clearly saw some one following her in the reflection that she caught from looking at the passing windows as she made her way forward. However she wasn't alarmed the presence of this person was welcoming like when an angel leaves its gentle kiss upon your forehead. Charlize was beginning to wonder about the trinket, for some reason the message she had receive hours before had replayed but this time the blue eyed boy was caring some sort of weapon and it seemed like he wasn't where she was. He was in his own place maybe even another world he was fighting. It didn't seem like the boy she saw was the one talking it was like the one talking was sharing a memory with her and that he was speaking to her as the memory played. Next thing she knew it looked as if the blue eyed boy made his way towards her and she tried to back off but the boy swung at her with his weapon, before all went black she saw the same star shaped trinket she had one on his weapon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Jordan couldn't believe he was talking to Charlize, like a dumb-stricken jock from their school. He didn't feel any different towards her but for some reason he thought that day she looked extra special, her hair fell haphazardly around her face giving her pale blue eyes seem almost haunting. Or was it, that he felt as if she was about to slip away?

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlize woke up to an unfamiliar voice, a voice of someone you would be inclined to suspect of foul play, but than simply for without any reason at all, your former suspicions are suddenly erased as they so sincerely smiled at you. The owner of this voice was not someone Charlize has ever seen. She was blonde, but not an ordinary blonde, but not a fake blonde; she had hair that looked the color of honey but lighter. Her eyes were a discreet shade of magenta with a sliver of icy silver, her eyes were not that of someone you saw everyday; they expressed a solemn pass but promised an even harsher future. All Charlize could think was how such a young person could be plagued with such sorrow. The silence of her mind was shattered with the sudden panic of realizing she wasn't where she was before.

"Get back, where am I… Who are you? What happened to me…? Where's my bag?" Charlize screamed franticly, while trying to collect herself to not appear as harmless as she felt inside.

"I should be asking you the same questions, well minus the bag part."

"Who are you? I'm Charlize, please just take me home."

"Like I want you here, here take your bag, I was checking if you had any food or weapons."

"Why would I carry a weapon? Are you going to..." Charlize started then with a brief moment of hesitation in her voice she finished, "kill me?"

"Me? No not me, I couldn't hurt a fly."

"Some how, I find it very hard to believe that. What's your name?"

"Um, let us see you can call me, Chasity." She pronounced with a wickedly blissfully smile.


End file.
